


Finding Rin

by C00lKatt



Series: Stories stuck in my notebook [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angry Higurashi Kagome, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Growing Up, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00lKatt/pseuds/C00lKatt
Summary: Sesshoumaru was fine with the way things were, with the way she was, but of course the half breed and his pack had to come in and ruin it. One run in with them and now everything is different, everything has changed, even she has changed.... Sesshoumaru has never been more unsure in his life but he can't let her down, not again.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Stories stuck in my notebook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868947
Kudos: 10





	Finding Rin

Sesshomaru was on his way back from a trip. He'd left his followers behind. It took two or three days to get to the destination he had stayed for a day and now was speeding his way back. He didn't like to be away from Rin for long, the dragon, the girl called it AhUn now, could only do so much and Jaken had more enthusiasm than strength… or sense. Still, Rin was a cunning human and he'd left them in a place that she was familiar with, she should be able to hide until he came back if anything went wrong. Usually, though, nothing went wrong.

Everything had gone wrong apparently. Jaken was unconscious in a bush, Rin and his dragon were nowhere to be seen, and the camp was a wreck. The fire pit wood had been scattered, ash was everywhere, a pack was open on the ground and ransacked near empty of its contents and Sesshomaru couldn't smell anything that told him who had attacked. So he picked Jaken up by one foot, flew until he reached a nearby stream and, without bothering to land, dropped him in. It was quiet at first as if the imp had simply drowned. But after a moment there were bubbles then a slight foam then the sputtering little demon himself. Sesshomaru plucked him from the water.

"Milord! It is so good to see you. How was your trip?-"

"Jaken." Jaken flinched at the tone then started to shake big fat tears filled his eyes. 

"Oh, it was horrible milord. Arrows came out of nowhere, pierced the beast, and he ran off with Rin on his back but I could smell her blood. I ran after them but something hit me. I think I heard yelling a female and a male then everything went black. They left me behind Milord! I-." Without another word, Sesshomaru dropped Jaken back into the stream and flew off.

No warnings of approach, no scents, arrows, and an aggressive male and female, Sesshomaru knew exactly who to look for and looked forward to killing them if they didn't have Rin safe and sound.

Deep in the forest, Rin was moving as silently as possible through the trees and bushes. She knew this forest like the back of her hand and no little team of stupid humans was going to catch her. Still, they had a demon with them, so she had to keep moving. She spread her scent all over the area doubling back and making herself harder to find. For comfort she clutched her pretty new present for Lord Sesshomaru, he would save her soon. She heard a whistle through the air and ducked, an arrow thudded above her head. Hopefully, he would save her soon. 

"Darn it I missed."

"Kagome I'm not sure this is a demon we're dealing with or even one of Naraku's creations. Usually, anything affected by the jewel would have attacked by now. Maybe we should try a more peaceful-"

"Sango it's obviously a trick to let our guard down. Besides, you saw it take a child and Inuyasha said he could smell human blood and that this area is covered in the scent. "

"Did ya stop to think maybe you shot the child? I didn't smell blood until after you got all shooty. What's wrong with you?" 

"Inuyasha sit. Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit."

After Inuyasha lay knocked out in a hole Kagome adjusted her aim and shot despite protests. She would get the shard and show them she was more than a jewel detector, she could be part of the team too.

Sesshomaru saw them around two miles away from the camp, one human notched another arrow and two others seemed to be trying to convince her to stop. Inuyasha's pack. Now, where was that filthy half breed? Ah there. Napping in a deep hole. Another arrow flew and Sesshomaru used its whip to break it. He then landed in front of the group. He heard Inuyasha groan. Blood, the scent of Rin's blood covered this area. Sesshomaru's markings became jagged his teeth and claws sharpened and her fur bristled his eyes nearly glowed red.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" 

Inuyasha was still partially out of it but his instincts wouldn't let him leave his pack vulnerable. So when he jumped out of the hole in front of them his stance was protective if shakey.

"What do you mean you bastard? Who is this, “she”?"

The answer calmed Sesshomaru, not at all. His hair stood on end as he was a second away from attacking. His voice was little more than a growl.

"You attacked my pack, you harmed my treasure, and you shall pay with your lives!"

He leaped forward intent on destroying these menaces when he heard a scream that had him changing direction midair. That was Rin! He'd recognize her voice anywhere. Without hesitation he turned mid attack and took to the sky as he raced towards her. Inuyasha's sword hit nothing but air and his mouth hung agape in shock, eyes focused on his brother's retreating back. "Come on Inuyasha that sounds like someone is being attacked!" Kagome raced past him snapping him out of his stupor. He grabbed her tossing her lightly on his back and lept through the trees following his brother and the rest of his pack followed.

Rin had reached a dense bush where she was sure she would be safe in the center of her scent trail where she had left Ah-Un with a scent damper she had gotten from Lord Sesshomaru around one of his necks.

"Good job Ah-Un they'll never find is now and then lord Sesshomaru will find them and defeat them. We just have to wait."

The dragon nuzzled their clever mistress with both heads. Rin giggled quietly before a loud growl interrupted them. Rin grabbed her stomach. 

"Rin is hungry." She whispered.

Rin quickly found some berries in the bush she'd hidden in so she didn't have to move to eaat. She ate a quick and quiet meal. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes caught their attention. 

"Human."  
"I smell the blood of a human!" "Delicious human blood."  
"Give us your blood human girl!"

Four heads with human faces and dripping jagged teeth poked through the bushes. Their hair was thin and ragged, their faces thin and lacking noses. Two were male two were female and their bodies were serpentine as they slid out of the bushes. As the demons and Ah-Un faced off Rin screamed. She wished, not for the first time, that she wasn't a weak helpless human, that she could do more than scream. She wished that she was useful and strong and that she could fight like her lord! It wasn't the first time she wished it but for the first time, she felt something answer before her body filled with pain as she screamed again then everything went black.

Four voices shrieked in anger as they glared at their sister.  
"Why would you change her sister?!"  
"We have not had a human in months!"  
"Must you ruin meal after meal?"

Another of the creatures, the smallest of them, slithered out of the shadows.  
"Her lord is the Lord of the West. To make an enemy of him is death. We leave now siblings while we still can."

The two who had been stalking towards Rin left immediately the two attacking Ah-Un backed away dodging his attacks as they retreated. Sesshomaru arrived just as the last of them disappeared. He found his dragon wrapped protectively around Rin who was writhing on the ground whining in pain. Gently, he picked her up as she shook. "Rin?" As her mouth opened in a silent scream four teeth fell to the ground. She didn't answer, didn't seem to hear him as she cried out in pain. Blood dripped from her head and back as she arched and screamed again, voice going hoarse as she sobbed. Two little black horns popped out of her head and curled around her ears which now drooped with long tapered ends and a long black tail poked from the bottom of her spine. Two sharp fangs poked at her lower lip as she groaned and tugged a Sesshomaru's sleeve.

She smiled at her stunned and worried lord, could feel his concern wash over her like a wave. She didn't want him to worry she slowly lifted a . "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin got you a pretty gift. It shines like your hair." And she held it out for him to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't decide what to make Rin leave suggestions


End file.
